<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take A Break by OhThatsViolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321025">Take A Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet'>OhThatsViolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Natalie is a focused lady, hair play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie finds herself at her most inspired late at night. Elliott tries to remind her to take breaks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wattson | Natalie Paquette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take A Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no secret to anyone that Wattson liked baggy sweatshirts. She liked to be comfortable while she worked, making sure to roll up the sleeves of whatever oversized sweater or hoodie she had decided to wear that day. Her choice for comfort wear could be often two to three, if not four, sizes too big for her frame. But she didn't care. She liked to be cozy, and wearing larger clothing was more convenient than draping a blanket over her shoulders. Though, much to her amusement, someone else had grown just as fond of her hoodies as she was; Elliott. </p><p>The trickster sat on the opposite side of the workbench, absentmindedly tapping a pen against his chin, having made little progress on the piece of paper in front of him. Natalie tightened the final screw on her latest project before looking up at him, with a soft smile. She knew he had no intention of actually doing any work, having just finished a shift at the bar. Inspiration always seemed to strike her late at night, and she'd told Elliott on multiple occasions he didn't need to swing by the workshop after work, especially if he was tired. The trickster had sheepishly told her, he liked keeping her company and she remembers how badly her face had flushed at the statement, deciding to stay quiet after that. Elliott dropped his pen onto the table, adjusting the large zip-up hoodie that hung off his shoulders, with a yawn. Natalie thought he looked positively adorable. He'd bundled himself into the hoodie she'd discarded at one point, claiming he was cold. He was a little chilly, wearing only the light linen shirt he often wore to work, but really he just liked the smell of her perfume that lingered on the hoodie. The trickster stretched his hands over his head, allowing his shoulders to emit a satisfying crack as he stood up from his stool, wandering over to the "chill zone" as he had previously dubbed it; in reality, it was just an old sofa and coffee table they'd moved into the workshop a few months ago. <br/>"Sleepy, mon chéri?" <br/>"No, no, I'm fine," the trickster replied, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I uh...just thought it was time for break, y'know? You should take one too. You've been working on that thing for hours." <br/>"Oui," she replied, picking up her screwdriver again. "Just give me a couple of moments." </p><p>A couple of moments passed. And then another couple of moments. And another. <br/>"Nat?" <br/>The electrician looked up from her diagram, at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. She peered through the dimly lit room, spotting the top of his head peeking up over the back of the couch. <br/>"Yes?" <br/>"Come <em>ooooon</em>," he whined. "You're taking forever." <br/>"Sorry," she said quietly, glancing back at what she was working on, before hopping out of her seat to join him on the couch. <br/>Elliott opened his arms for her, as they lay back on the sofa, tangling their legs around each other's. <br/>"How was work tonight?" Natalie asked, feeling her partner shrug underneath her. <br/>"Same old, same old," he told her, combing his fingers through her hair. "What's that thingy you're working on?" <br/>"I'm trying to figure out the best way to keep my gear powered for longer, in the arena." <br/>"Do you mean you can't figure it out or can't decide which is the better option?" Elliott asked, his tone teasing. "Damn, I never thought you'd be the type to...sit on the fence, about these things." <br/>She giggled quietly at the joke, tickling his ribs with her fingers until he was laughing too. <br/>"I should get back to work though," Natalie said, beginning to sit up, until she was pulled back down by Elliott, who wrapped his arms snuggly around her. <br/>"Oh, come on. Five more minutes." <br/>"We have a game in the morning," she laughed. "I really need to get this finished in time." <br/>"We have a game in the morning, which is exactly why you need to rest," the trickster replied, kissing her temple lightly. </p><p>The situation quickly turned into a game where Natalie would playfully try to wiggle from his grasp, only for him to pull her back each time, leaving them both laughing quietly. This continued for a few minutes until Elliott got an idea; wrapping them both in the oversized hoodie he still wore, and zipping it up, securing them both inside. <br/>"Check mate," he said, wrapping his arms around her with a satisfied sigh. "I win." <br/>"I suppose you have," the electrician replied, with a smile, cuddling into him and absorbing his warmth. "Maybe a break isn't such a bad idea, after all." <br/>"That's my girl," Elliott hummed, combing his fingers through her hair, until they were both lulled into a peaceful slumber. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>